Ironic
by UchihaYukiHime692
Summary: Oh the joys of a rainstorm!KibaXSakura fluff!This's my first fic,so flames are welcome,I REALLY need to make sure i'm doing this right!


Ironic 

It was a sunny day in Konoha,or that's how it seemed at the moment.The Canine Master,Kiba Inazuka,and his furry companion,Akamaru were out doing their regular training routine."Akamaru...do you smell rain too?" Kiba asked his friend. "ARF!" answered Akamaru unenthusiastically."Man...and I was hoping to get in some good training today too!Guess you can't have everything,can you?" he said,clearly crestfallen at the ruined chance to train.He grabbed his hoodie,which he'd abandoned a few minutes ago,seeing as there was no use for it during the summer,and him and Akamaru start back to his apartment,which he'd just recently bought.  
But of course,as fate would have it,it began to POUR down on the 2 on their way home."JEEZ!COME ON AKAMARU!" he throws his hoodie back on and puts Akamaru into it,taking off with chakra pumped into his feet.On the other side of town,our pink-haired Kouinichi,Sakura Haruno,was in a similar dilemma."I can't believe it's raining!Now i'm soaked!" she muttered to herself as SHE took off running.And to add to the mayhem...BAM!Both Kiba and Sakura slammed STRAIGHT into each other.  
"Watch where you're-" Kiba started,but didn't finish because he noticed it was Sakura."Damn,i'm sorry Sakura...come on,we both need to get out of this rain and my place is closer..." he stood up and grabbed her hand,pulling her up."Arigato,Kiba..." she replied as she followed him swiftly back to his apartment.They finally arrived at his apartment and ran in,both sighing in relief from not being rained on anymore."Thanks for letting me come with you...my apartment is on the other side of Konoha...I would've caught a cold or something by then..." said Sakura,giving him her trademark sweet smile.  
"It's not a problem...ehhh...Sakura...we're all COVERED in mud..." Kiba stated half-heartedly,looking down at himself,AND poor little,muddy,Akamaru.Sakura looked down at herself as well and sighed."Sakura,you can use my shower if you like...i'm sure I have some clothes you could use...and you'll STILL catch a cold wearing wet ones..." said Kiba."Thanks again Kiba...you'll need to shower and change too once i'm done.Er...where's your bathroom?" she asked,blushing slightly."Oh,it's down the hallway to your right..." Kiba replied with a grin.  
"Alright,thanks..." said Sakura timidly,walking past him and to the bathroom.Akamaru got out of Kiba's hoodie and followed her."Oh no ya don't,Akamaru...you're staying in here with me..." said Kiba,picking him up.He was surprized when Sakura turned around."It's fine Kiba...it's not as if he's a hentai..." she giggled and took Akamaru from Kiba,walking into the bathroom.  
Kiba's jaw dropped in shock. Lucky dog... he thought to himself.He went into the kitchen and shed his hoodie again,leaving only his black wife beater and tan ninja pants.In truth,Kiba was ONE SEXY MAN.He had the muscles of a God basically and he was built like one too,but he wasn't big and bulky as to be WAYYYY to steroid-looking.He just wore the hoodie because unlike Neji,Sasuke,and Naruto (yes,Naruto) he didn't want a fanclub of girls around him 24/7.  
"Kiba!Where's those clothes?I'm done!" Sakura half-shouted from the bathroom."Hold on,i'm coming!" he ran into his room and grabbed a pair of his pants and a gray t-shirt and walked back to the bathroom,handing them to her,eyes closed."Thanks Kiba." she said and went back in,shutting the door.He walked back into the kitchen and he heard he walk in 5 minutes later.He looked over at her and his breath sort of hitched in his throat,it was as if seeing her in his clothes was turning him on or something. No,bad thought!BAD THOUGHT! he berated himself before grinning again."They swallow you..." he said.  
"Yeah,they do...but they're comfortable..." she said,just as Akamaru walked in,all clean and whiter than Kiba'd ever seen him."Hey...he looks different...what did you do?" Kiba said,a confused look on his face. "It's called bathing him with soap,Kiba.For a Dog-Nin,you sure don't know much about dogs,do you?" she said,picking Akamaru up and petting him."Well,excuse me for being so iggnorant...Akamaru's never been anxious to take a bath before..." said Kiba,smirking, "Well,anyway...i've gotta go jump in the shower..." he added,walking off to the bathroom and shuting the door behind himself.  
"Maybe we should impress upon HIM the usage of soap,Akamaru?" she said with a giggle as Akamaru barked in agreement.  
Sakura and Akamaru went and sat down on the couch,and she finally had a chance to look around the place.It was simple,a bit messy,but what is one to expect if only a guy and his dog lived there?There were a few pictures on the walls,and she got up to investigate them.One was of Kiba,Shino,Hinata,and Akamaru together with Kurenai in their team picture,another was of Kiba and his family,and another,Sakura had to smile at this,was one of Kiba when he was a little kid,holding up a fish,a fishing pole in his other hand."Cute..." she remarked to herself.  
"I know I am...thanks..." said a smirking Kiba.Sakura jumped and Akamaru barked in indignation. "Kiba!I thought you were taking a shower!" she exclaimed."I forgot to grab a change of clothes...wouldn't want a nasty cold in the morning,now would I?" he said as he walked into his room to grab more clothes.He came back out about 5 minutes later,and heads to take his much needed shower."Use soap!Maybe then you'll look as clean as Akamaru!" Sakura said laughing."Maybe I will!" shouted Kiba in response.  
15 minutes later and the water in the shower cut off,and Kiba stepped out of the bathroom,changed into a fresh white wife beater and a pair of gray sweatpants.He walked into the living room to where Sakura and Akamaru were watching tv."This storm doesn't want to let up,does it?" said Kiba,as he plopped down next to Sakura.Sakura then switched it to the Weather Channel."It's actually not 1 storm...but a storm SYSTEM...this could go on for a day or two!" said Sakura.  
"A day or two!Jeez...that's wonderful..." sighed Kiba sarcastically,"Looks like you'll be stuck here until it stops then,Sakura..." he added,looking at her."Well,if you don't want me to...I could always run home..." said Sakura,now feeling like she was intruding on Kiba's territory."No,it's ok Sakura,you can stay...besides,nobody else really comes by to visit and I haven't had company in awhile so-" he was cut off when Sakura suddenly hugged him. "Thank you Kiba!" she squealed happily,letting him go with a smile.Kiba just sat there for a moment as a blush crept onto his face.  
"Uh...Kiba...why're you blushing?I just hugged you..." said Sakura slowly,totally confused.He quickly snaps out of it."I-It's nothing,Sakura!I just er...uh...eh..." he sighs in defeat.Sakura laughs, "I see...and what exactly does er,uh,eh,mean?" she said."Well...usually...only my family hugs me...aside from Hinata..." he said,now feeling quite small and defenseless.  
"Kiba..." she started,but hugged him again instead."S-Sakura?" said Kiba,trying not to let his already raging hormones get the better of him.She let him go again and looked at him,a bit of pity in her eyes, "Well,now you've got me to hug you too!" she said,attempting to sound happy. "Thanks...Sakura..." he said with a small smile."It's not a problem,Kiba-chan..." she replied,looking back at the tv.  
Kiba...-chan? thought Kiba curiously as he studied Sakura's face briefly.It was then that he noticed truly how beautiful she was.He'd never taken the time to really LOOK at her before,mainly because of his and Naruto's rivalry,but now that he got the chance,his breath was caught once again.She'd deicided to keep her hair short after the Chuunin exams,and,he couldn't believe he even noticed this,she'd come into curves that not many women in Konoha could even TOUCH.A few years really puts people through the ringer,no?  
Then,there was her eyes,those beautiful jade eyes.They could put you into a trance and never let you go,and Kiba,for one,was actually hoping he'd get the chance to see if they could one day.Her personality was always bubbly and sweet,even when she was trying not to cry,or when she was upset,and he admired her for that.She could out-shine the sun with her smile and you couldn't hope to meet a person nicer than her.She was perfect,at least to him...but he knew she'd probably never fall for a guy like him.  
He was clutzy,where she seemed to walk on air.He couldn't control his anger half as well as she could,nor had he ever really tried.His emotions usually got the better of him and he wasn't one to say he was sorry.He was loud and really obnoxious most of the time,where she was kind of quiet and reserved.It just didn't seem like that kind of relationship that could work...except for the irony part.  
"Kiba-chan!Kiba-chan!" shouted Sakura,trying to get his attention.He finally snapped out of it, "What is it?" he said."I was trying to ask you what you wanted for dinner...because we can't all go hungry...and poor Akamaru is starving..." she replied simply."How would you know he was starving?" he asked,confused.She grinned and winked at him, "My little secret..." she said,walking into the kitchen,Akamaru at her heels.  
He raised an eyebrow and got up,following them."So,what'll it be,Akamaru?" she said to the little dog,who was sitting up on the counter at the moment."Arf!Arfffff!Arf!" was his reply and she grabbed some cans out of the pantry and a bag of stirfry from the freezer."How does beef stirfry sound,Kiba-chan?" she asked,turning to look at him. "Sounds fine to me...but i'm gonna get you to tell me how you learned to understand Akamaru..." he said.  
"You'll never make ME tell anything!I will keep my mouth shut no matter WHAT you do,Kiba Inazuka!" she said with a laugh as she started the fire on the stove.Suddenly,a quite logical reasoning came into his head. I'll just surprize her...SOMEHOW...and she'll spill the beans without meaning to! he smirked to himself for coming up with that devious plan.Sakura looks back at him with a confused look on her face."Kiba...?" she started,but didn't get to finish,due to Kiba's lips on hers.  
Her eyes went wide and she instantly pulled back."Kiba!What're you doing!" she half-shouted,trying to make her mind work properly again from the shock."Well,I thought that was obvious...I was kissing you...until you pulled back..." he said simply,shruging his shoulders slightly."B-But WHY were you kissing me?" she asked,curious to know his answer.Suddenly,he lost all confidence he had had 15 seconds ago, "Well...I...don't really know..." he stuttered,trying to think up a better excuse.  
"You...don't know?" she repeated,now more confused than ever.Even through her confusion,there was Inner Sakura,telling her how awesome a kisser Kiba was. CHA!LETS DO THAT AGAIN!."Er...i'm going to...go get some fresh air..." and with that,he half ran out of the kitchen and out onto his porch,trying to calm himself down.His heart was going 90 to nothing and he didn't like this weird feeling he was developing in the pit of his stomach. She makes me react so strangely!Why do I feel this way? he thought angrily to himself.  
He was beginning to realize the answer,but yet again,his "logic" got in the way. It would NEVER work...don't even attempt it.How much do you wanna bet that when Naruto or Sasuke found out that you were dating their teammate,they'd beat you to a bloody pulp?It's definately not worth it! he HATED his concious. They don't have to know... he thought quickly,but yet again... Once SOMEONE finds out,they'll be sure to tell ONE of them!Besides,when do YOU need a woman anyway? his concious snapped back.I DON'T!But,I don't want this THING to stay in my stomach EITHER! he shouted back at it,silencing it for the time being."Do I really like her that much?But...it's only been a day..." he muttered to himself,still shaken by the earlier events in the kitchen.  
Sakura walks out onto the porch and looks at him.She had a small blush painted on her cheeks,but she wasn't about to give up talking to him because she was embarrassed."K-K-Kiba-chan...?" she said softly,not knowing how he would react.He looked at her,lost for words.He didn't know what to say...do...much less think of a clever way to explain what just happened.  
"Sakura...I...I'm sorry..." he managed to stutter out,looking quickly away from her.He was totally surprized when he felt a small hand on his cheek,turning his face to look into her emerald orbs. "S-Sakura?" he said,still unsure of how to assess the situation."I...don't know why you kissed me...but...I...regret making you stop..." she said slowly,turning a bright shade of red.His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "W-What?You DO?" he said,trying to regulate his breathing.  
Sakura looked at the ground,now afraid to meet his eyes, "H-Hai...when I bumped into you this afternoon...I was actually on my way to tell you something...it concerns me and Akamaru..." she started,trying to gather the rest of the words in her head before speaking. "Is...something wrong,Sakura?" stammered Kiba,now scared for his companions life,as well as Sakura's."W-Well...yes...and...no.The reason...i'm able to understand Akamaru...is..." she stopped,trying to gather her courage now,then she continued, "Tsunade-sama and I have been working on what we called a..."Possible future jutsu"...it shows the person under it...3 possible futures for themselves...with different people,romantically..." she stopped yet again. "I think we should go inside for this,Kiba-chan..." she said and walked inside,Kiba following her."Sakura...what's going on?" he asked,now a bit too desperate to find out for his liking as they sat down on his couch again.  
"Do you want the long or short version?" she asked,looking at him once more. "Give me the whole story...it's better to understand that way I guess..." he said this against his own will,for he wanted to know what was up NOW. "Well...Tsunade needed a test subject...so I voluteered,seeing as i'd helped her create it.I was shown my future if I were to become involved with Naruto...and I was a lonely housewife with 3 noisy kids.Then,a future with...Sasuke was shown to me...and..." she had to suck up the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes, "he...was beating me...and a 3 year old was watching,just a scarred and bruised as I was.And then...I was shown a future with...you..."she said,which instantly perked Kiba's curiousity. "With...ME?" he asked. "Yes.We...were in a...sunflower field...with...2 children...a boy and a girl and Akamaru.We were...all laughing and we looked happy.I could understand Akamaru in the future shown...and now I can understand him in real life for some reason.I...don't know for sure...but I...think it's a sign...?" she said,looking at the floor for the second time that day,now at a loss for more words.  
Kiba was shell-shocked.He couldn't believe what he just heard at all.If her understanding Akamaru in both realities was a sign...then...he was destined to be with her...and they even had KIDS,and they were HAPPY. So,what were you saying about NOT being happy with her,concious? he stated smugly to his inner self."Sakura...if that...is our future...to be together...then I...guess...i'll embrace it with open arms.I mean...if we can't stop it...then there's no use in fighting it,right?"he said,putting a finger under her chin to make her look at him.  
"Kiba...do you...really...want this?" she said,some of her doubt and worry leaving her eyes. "I told you...I won't fight it..." he said,and then sealed his statement with a soft kiss.Akamaru jumps up between them and barks happily,licking them both.They break the kiss and look into each others eyes,smiling. "Then...I won't fight it either..." said Sakura,pulling Kiba back in for another kiss.

-FIN


End file.
